The present invention relates to a high voltage generating device which produces a high voltage by applying an impact to a piezoelectric element, and more particularly to a high voltage generator which may be used as an ignitor for a gas equipment, such as a gas oven.
Most of the conventional high voltage generating device which may be used as an ignitor are designed to provide a single spark upon each manipulation, increasing the frequency of ignition failure. However, known high voltage generating devices that are designed to provide a series of sparks upon each manipulation require a wide manipulation angle of instrument thereof and great effort for the manipulation.